Lab Rats: Oh, Bree, Where Art Thou?
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Bree encounters strange glitching one day and she can't stop it at all. Things become worse when Bree accidentally injures Chase's arm and leg. Feeling her glitching puts her family at risk, Bree leaves. Now Adam and Chase's next mission is to find their sister and bring her home safe and sound before anything bad happens to her.
1. Chapter 1: Subject B's Glitching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Oh, Bree, Where Art Thou?

Synopsis: Bree encounters strange glitching one day and she can't stop it at all. Things become worse when Bree accidentally injures Chase's arm and leg. Feeling her glitching puts her family at risk, Bree leaves. Now Adam and Chase's next mission is to find their sister and bring her home safe and sound before anything bad happens to her. Meanwhile, Mr. Davenport contacts a long forgotten friend of his to possibly be able to help Bree with her uncontrollable glitching.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Mystery/Suspense/Sc-fi/Drama

Chapter One: Subject B's Glitching

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh!"

"Bree, I hate to be a bad brother, but I'm trying to do my homework here…so…"

Bree faked a smile at her younger brother. "Oh, of course! I'll just lay here silently while I'm in pain."

Chase looked at his sister on the couch with her face in a pillow. He did wonder what was making her so cranky, but he hadn't finished his homework for the next two weeks. Still, Chase knew it would be the brotherly thing to do.

Bree felt herself being pulled up in a sitting position with a pillow behind her back for extra comfort. She looked up and saw Chase was the one who was setting Bree up in a comfy spot. Bree gave her brother a smile and this time it wasn't at all fake.

"Thanks, Chase."

"No problem. Bree, why are you just laying here anyways?"

"Because…achoo!"

Chase managed to deflect Bree's sneeze by putting up his forcefield just in time. He then deactivated his forcefield and handed Bree a tissue. She took it gratefully and blew her nose into it.

Chase smirked. "I guess I'm not the only one with a snot cannon."

"At least you're not sick."

"Maybe you should go down to the lab and into your capsule. Mr. Davenport should probably look over you too."

"Chase…I'm completely fine…I don't need to-Whoa!" Bree super sped into the front door and she groaned from the contact.

Chase walked over with his arms crossed. "Still think you're completely fine?"

"Okay! I'm not! I'm sick and I have uncontrollable glitching!"

"You said it, not me."

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase managed to successfully bring Bree down to the lab without ramming into the wall.

Once the two teenagers were in the lab, they found out they weren't the only ones down there.

Adam was playing with a banana and Mr. Davenport was at his cyber desk typing away. Tasha and Leo were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, where's Tasha and Leo?" Chase asked.

"Tasha's doing a news report and Leo's at some sort of science fair." Mr. Davenport responded.

"Oh…well can you help Bree? I think she's sick and she was glitching upstairs." Chase explained.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Put her in the capsule."

Chase proceeded to lead Bree to her capsule. Once she was inside, Mr. Davenport scanned the capsule with Bree inside.

However, the results weren't very pleasing.

Bree stepped out of her capsule and toward her father.

"Mr. Davenport, what did you get?"

"It's true you are glitching, but this is a rare case of glitching that I have never treated before." The scientist replied.

Bree looked shocked. "What?"

Chase decided to back his sister up. "Mr. Davenport, this can't be true. You have to be able to cure Bree's glitching."

"I wish it was true that I could, Chase. Sorry."

Bree clenched her fists. She was very upset. It's bad enough she has to deal with glitching at all, but for it to not be fixed was worse.

"Bree…are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah…just peachy." Bree responded. Even though on the inside she wanted to rip something.

Suddenly, Bree's super speed glitched and she ended up crashing into Chase who smashed into a table filled with inventions. Adam immediately looked up from his banana and gasped when he saw his two siblings sprawled on the floor with broken inventions surrounding them.

"Guys!" Adam rushed over along with Mr. Davenport.

"I'm fine…" Bree stuttered.

"But I'm not." Chase's arm was bent in a weird way and his leg was stuck under the table.

Mr. Davenport sighed. Why was his life so complicated? First, Bree is glitching like crazy and now his youngest son just injured himself.

What a great way to start a Saturday morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Injured and Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Two: Injured and Missing

Bree watched from afar as Mr. Davenport situated a cast onto Chase's arm and leg. At first, everyone thought Chase just dislocated his arm. But when Mr. Davenport confirmed that he broke his leg as well, Chase needed a cast on both.

As Bree kept watching her father tend to the youngest bionic, she couldn't help, but think this was her fault. If she hadn't glitch and crash into her brother, then maybe…this wouldn't have happened.

Of course, Bree knew her brother. He'd say that it wasn't her fault and that it have happened anyways. Still…Bree couldn't shake the guilty feeling from inside of her.

"Hey Bree."

Bree turned her head to see Adam standing right next to her. She smiled sadly.

"Hi Adam."

"Why so gum?"

Bree raised her eyebrow. "Adam, I think you mean glum."

"No, I mean gum."

Bree shook her head and decided to ignore her brother's lack of vocabulary.

"I don't know…I'm just sad I guess."

"Why?"

"Chase getting injured is my fault. My glitching caused it!"

"Bree, you can't blame yourself. Chase wouldn't want you to."

Bree shifted uncomfortably. "I know. He wouldn't."

"I'm going to go see how it's going. You wanna come with me?"

Bree paused and thought for a moment. Finally, she decided it would be best Adam just went.

"You go. I don't want to interfere with your brotherly bonding time."

With that, Bree super speeded out of the lab, leaving Adam to go visit Mr. Davenport and Chase by himself.

**-Lab Rats-**

Mr. Davenport was finally done with Chase's cast and the teenager was free to walk about the house. Since Tasha wasn't home yet and it was dinner time, Mr. Davenport decided to just order pizza for the meantime.

"Pizza's here!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, I'm right here. You don't need to yell." Chase replied.

"I know. Bree isn't here yet."

Chase was confused. Bree always was the first to come for dinner. She was the one with super speed after all.

"She's gone."

Both boys turned around to see Mr. Davenport, a grim look on his face.

"Gone? Why would she even leave?!" Chase asked angrily.

"I don't know…"

"I think I know." Adam stated. "Bree thought you getting injured was her fault because of her glitching. I guess she was so upset that she decided to leave."

Chase frowned. "I have to find her."

"Chase, wait!" Mr. Davenport stopped his son. "You can't. You are not in the position to go out there and search for a missing person."

"Maybe so, but even with a dislocated arm and a broken leg, I can still do it!"

"And he won't be going alone."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Fine, Adam and Chase, I'm sending you on a mission to go out and find your sister. Bring her home no matter what. Let's hope it's safe and sound."

"You got it, Mr. Davenport!" Chase responded proudly.

"Let's go get Bree back!" Adam cheered.

Both boys then bolted out the door. Mr. Davenport watched them go.

"Bring back my only daughter…"


	3. Chapter 3: Searching and Secrets

**Before I introduce this next chapter, I'd like to give a shout-out to Sofi5565! Thank you for the wonderful review and don't worry about Chase, things will get better for him soon. Anyways, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for! –PurpleNicole531-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Three: Searching and Secrets

It was nearing midnight and Adam and Chase still haven't found any trace of Bree. The boys searched all over Mission Creek and their fear was that Bree went so far as to leave town.

"She wouldn't leave town." Chase kept reassuring himself. "She's somewhere here and we'll find her."

"Chase, we've been trudging through town all night. I wanna go home." Adam complained.

"You wanna go home without our sister? Are you mad?"

"Actually no, I'm very calm right now. You're the one who's mad."

"Am not!" Chase shot back.

"Are too!" Adam remarked.

"Will you two stop arguing?"

"Bree?!"

"Yeah, it's me. I've been hiding behind a wall listening to you two bicker."

Adam and Chase immediately engulfed Bree in a giant hug.

"Uh guys…you're squishing me."

"Sorry." Both boys said as they let go.

"Why did you run away?" Chase asked.

"I didn't want to! I just felt guilty and bad about myself."

"Why?" Chase asked again.

"My glitching caused your pain." Bree explained.

Chase looked shocked. "No, it didn't!"

Bree pointed to Chase's cast. "But you…"

Chase looked at his cast. "This? Please…there's been worse injuries than this."

"Wait…you aren't mad at me?"

"No! If we were mad at you, would we have come all this way to find you?" Chase stated.

"Yeah, Bree. Mr. Davenport and we were worried sick. You were gone and we didn't know where you were." Adam added.

"I wasn't far…"

"Yeah, but still, it was nerve-racking." Chase commented.

Bree frowned. "But…Mr. Davenport can't fix my glitching. If I come home, I'll be bouncing like a pinball all over the place."

"Maybe there is a way to fix your uncontrollable glitching…" Chase replied.

"Okay, you're the smartest. So I trust you."

"Let's go home. I need a nap in my capsule." Adam groaned.

"Oh, Adam!" Bree grabbed onto her brothers and they all super speeded away back to the Davenport household.

**-Lab Rats-**

"So, you're saying your daughter is experiencing uncontrollable glitching?"

Mr. Davenport nodded at the man on the screen. "Yes, there is no way I can fix it, but…"

The man raised his eyebrow. "You think we can?"

"Precisely."

The man then grinned. "Well, of course we can!" He exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport sighed in relief.

"Just send your bionic daughter over here to the hospital and I'll have my best doctors take care of her."

"Thank you. You're a good friend."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Oh, sounds like Adam and Chase are back. I must be going now. We'll talk again soon."

"That we will, Donald Davenport."

"So long, Horace Diaz."

And with that, the screen went black.


	4. Chapter 4: At the Hospital for Superhero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Four: At the Hospital for Superheroes

"What? You're going to ship me off to some superhero hospital?" Bree asked shocked.

"It's only for a few days. My friend, Horace Diaz, will appoint his finest doctors to fix your glitching. Don't you want that?" Mr. Davenport explained.

"Well…if it gets rid of my glitching." Bree stated.

Mr. Davenport smiled. "Great! The two doctors that he appointed for the job will be here to pick you up soon."

"WHAT?!"

"You just said it was okay!"

"Can't my brothers bring me there or something? I'll be going with people I know!"

"Bree, Horace is a longtime friend of mine and I know he is completely trustworthy, okay?"

Bree bit her lip and sighed. "Okay."

Suddenly, the doorbell rung throughout the house.

Mr. Davenport smiled. "Looks like they're here!"

Bree looked back at her two brothers. Adam and Chase smiled sadly. They hated seeing Bree go just as much as Bree hated having to go.

"I hope your glitching is fixed, Bree." Adam stated.

Bree smiled. "Thanks."

Chase nodded. "It won't be so bad. You'll be back home before you know it. You are the fastest person I know!" He gave his sister a wink. She winked back.

"Thanks guys." The three siblings hugged.

"Bree, it's time to go." Mr. Davenport replied.

"Bye!" Bree waved and her brothers waved back.

Bree then joined the two teenage boys and they left the Davenport mansion. She took a last glimpse at it before being escorted into a taxi.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Why are we in a taxi?" Bree asked confused.

"It's so we get to our next destination." The dark-haired boy replied.

"And that is?"

"Here." The dark-haired boy pointed to a hospital building.

Bree was confused. "It looks just like any other kind of hospital."

The brown-haired boy grinned. "There's a secret entry inside."

Bree nodded and followed the boys inside.

"I didn't get your names."

"I'm Kaz." The dark-haired boy stated.

"And I'm Oliver. We're both best friends." The brown-haired boy replied.

"Good to know…"

Bree then saw that they just walked into a storage closet.

"Seriously? This is not a funny joke at all!"

"Watch." Kaz pulled down a lever and Oliver put the puzzle pieces together into the logo for Mighty Med. The doors then slid open revealing the superhero hospital.

"Whoa!" Bree looked around amazed.

Oliver smiled. "Welcome to Mighty Med, the only hospital for superheroes."

"Wait…so are you saying my brothers and I are superheroes?"

Kaz nodded. "Yeah! You are bionic superhumans and you go on missions to save humanity. That's a superhero."

"Well that's…" Bree then slammed into the wall. "Awesome!"

"Is this part of your glitching? You slam into walls?" Oliver asked.

Kaz grinned. "I wish I could do that!"

Bree nodded. "It's because of my super speed."

Kaz looked amazed. "You have super speed?!"

"Kaz! Focus!" Oliver flicked his friend on the forehead.

"Yes, I do. Now can somebody get me on one of those white bed things?"

"You mean a gurney?"

"Yes! That's it!"

Kaz and Oliver helped Bree onto a gurney. Then Oliver checked her stats.

"Besides the glitching, it looks like you are perfectly fine, Bree."

"Ah, thank goodness! I don't think I'd be able to handle anymore!"

"Boys!" A voice bellowed.

Kaz and Oliver stood frozen in their spots. Were they in trouble? Did something go wrong?

**Cliffhanger time! And a crossover between Lab Rats and Mighty Med, how could you?! Well, it was all part of my idea so I had to. Anyways, catch ya later next chapter! –PurpleNicole531-**


	5. Chapter 5: Curing the Glitch

**Shout-out to DisneyXDGirl! You were right on when you said this was crossed over with Mighty Med! Now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Five: Curing the Glitch

"Horace!" Oliver exclaimed surprised to see the chief of staff before him.

"Boys…is this the patient sent in by Donald Davenport?" Horace asked.

"Yes?" Kaz asked, not completely sure.

"Good! Keep at it and if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me." Horace replied, walking away.

"Was that the person Mr. Davenport contacted?" Bree asked.

"Yes, that's Horace Diaz, chief of staff of Mighty Med." Oliver explained.

"Okay Bree, we're ready to cure your glitches." Kaz announced.

"Oh, finally!"

"Oliver! Bring out the glitch-remover machine!"

Oliver rode out into the center of the hospital. He was inside a large machine that had a ray gun at the end.

Bree was amazed by how big the machine was. It also kind of scared her.

"That's a glitch-remover machine? It's so big!"

"Yes, big enough to take care of even the most stubborn of glitches." Kaz explained. "Okay Oliver, let it launch!"

Oliver pulled a lever and moved the ray gun toward the gurney…that was empty.

"Where did she go?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know! She left!" Kaz panicked. "She could be anywhere in the hospital."

"Especially since she's the fastest person in the world." Oliver remarked.

"We have to find her and sooner than later would be nice." Kaz commented.

"I think we already did." Oliver pointed to Solar Flare who had Bree in her grip.

"Bree!" Both boys ran over and took ahold of the teenage girl.

"Thanks Solar Flare." The superhero nodded and walked off.

"Bree! Don't run off like that!" Oliver scolded.

"Yeah, we were just about to cure you!" Kaz exclaimed.

"I know…sorry. I'll get back on the gurney." The teenage girl stalked off toward the gurney. Oliver went back inside the machine while Kaz supervised to make sure everything went according to plan.

**-Lab Rats-**

"See? That wasn't so bad." Kaz stated after Oliver used the glitch-remover machine. Bree felt much better afterwards and she didn't glitch and slam into walls anymore.

"Thanks Kaz and Oliver." Bree smiled. "I won't be forgetting you two anytime soon."

"Well, that's what we're here for, to save the people who save people!"

Bree laughed. "That's catchy! I wish I had something like that!"

"What about a superhero name?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah…I don't have one of those either."

"We'll give you one then!" Kaz commented.

"My bionic abilities are super speed and vocal manipulation." Bree explained.

"Cool!" Kaz stated. "Super Speed Girl?"

"That's kind of obvious isn't it?" Bree asked.

"Girl Wonder!"

"My brother, Chase, is Boy Wonder."

"Yeah, but you'll be the female version." Oliver replied.

"Of my brother?! No way! Not at all! Not in a million years!" Bree protested. "I am nowhere near like my brother."

"Okay…how about Sonic?" Kaz suggested.

"Sonic? Hmm…I guess that could work. Okay then, I'm the superhero Sonic!"

Suddenly, the super villain, Megahertz, broke through the ceiling of Mighty Med. All the workers and superheroes were blown back by the force. Except for Bree.

"Who. Is. That?!" Bree pointed to the cyborg mutant in the middle of the hospital.

"That's Megahertz. He's the superhero, Tecton's, main villain." Oliver explained.

"But Tecton isn't here!" Kaz replied.

"Then I guess Sonic will have to face him."

"No, Bree! Megahertz is crazy powerful. He'll crush you in a second!"

"I have to try! I can't let him destroy this hospital. Superheroes need Mighty Med!"

Bree looked at Kaz and Oliver.

"Wish me luck." And with that, Bree aka Sonic super sped off to face the super villain Megahertz.

**Cliffhanger! No! Sorry, but this was the perfect spot to do a cliffhanger. See Bree aka Sonic battle Megahertz in the next chapter! –PurpleNicole531-**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle for Mighty Med

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Six: The Battle for Mighty Med

Bree had agreed to fight Megahertz and here she was just about to do that. Kaz and Oliver watched from afar as their new friend got into a fighting stance.

"A new superhero, huh?" Megahertz chuckled. "Ready to lose?"

Bree smirked. "Are you ready?" She super speeded past the villain, confusing him.

"Where'd you go?!"

"Over here, worm brain!"

"Nope. I'm here silly!"

"Too slow! Haha!"

Megahertz had just about enough of this silly tag game. Suddenly, Bree found herself getting hit by a bolt of red lightning. She slammed her back into the wall and groaned. That was not fun!

"Come on, Bree! You can do it!" Kaz cheered.

"It's Sonic!" Oliver whispered into his friend's ear.

"Oh, I mean Sonic!"

Bree shook her head, hoping it would clear. She looked up to see Megahertz ready to fire another bolt of lightning.

"Yikes!" Bree super speeded out of the way as the red bolt burnt a hole into the wall.

Bree then had an idea. She could trap Megahertz in one of her cyclones then tie him up.

When Megahertz wasn't looking, Bree super speeded around him and tied him up with some rope she found.

Kaz and Oliver cheered.

"You did it, Bree!"

"Way to go!"

Bree smiled. "Thanks! This villain won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Megahertz growled. "You won this time, Sonic, but next time…"

"There's no next time, Megalame." Bree waved over some of the guards. "Take him away, please."

The guards nodded and flashed off with Megahertz.

"Great job, Bree! You are an awesome superhero!" Kaz congratulated.

"Yeah! You were like there and then you flashed here and like wow!" Oliver exclaimed.

Bree nodded. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"I just…I like it here at Mighty Med, but since my glitching is gone, I don't need to be here anymore." Bree looked at the floor. "I want to go back to my brothers."

"Well, there is no point in staying if you're healed." Oliver replied.

"And your power is super speed, so all you have to do is super speed back!" Kaz added.

Bree laughed. "Yup."

She hugged the two boys. "Thanks for all you've done."

"No problem." Oliver stated.

"And who knows? I might be back!" Bree grinned. "See ya!"

Kaz and Oliver watched as Bree aka superhero Sonic super speeded out of Mighty Med.

They not only cured another case. They made another new friend as well.

**Next chapter will be the last one! –Insert sad face- **


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home, Bree!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Seven: Welcome Home, Bree!

When Bree came home that day, she was bombarded with questions and hugs. Adam just would not let go of Bree. Chase was very curious about the superhero hospital that Bree was taken to. Mr. Davenport had no questions, he was just happy to have his daughter back, safe, sound, and without any glitches.

"Hey, your cast is gone!" Bree commented, once seeing Chase's arm and leg free of any kind of coverage.

Chase nodded. "Yup! They fully healed so I don't have to wear the cast anymore."

Bree smiled. "That's great!"

"Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Adam asked.

Bree nodded. "Oh, right! Well, it was quite the adventure." She then proceeded to explain everything that occurred during her stay at Mighty Med.

"So, you actually battled a super villain and won?" Chase asked, amazed.

"Yup! It was easier than it looked." Bree replied.

"I wish we could have been there to help, but it looks like you were perfectly capable of handling it yourself." Adam remarked.

"Yeah…I missed you two greatly though."

"We did too, Bree."

Adam and Chase engulfed Bree in another hug. She laughed.

"You'd think Adam and I will ever get to go to Mighty Med?"

"If you experience any kind of glitching that Mr. Davenport can't fix, then yeah!"

"Guys, come on! Dinner's ready!" Adam yelled.

"Coming!" Bree and Chase both yelled back.

The two siblings joined their older brother and ran into the kitchen where Mr. Davenport was waiting at the table.

For Bree, there was nothing better than being able to have dinner with her two brothers.

_The End._


End file.
